Evolved
by HowAboutThisForAName
Summary: A scouting mission, for a pilot such as Cornelius, that's too boring.


**Now betaed.**

It was often foggy around the edges of continents, Cornelius observed as he piloted his Scythe near the drop off of the continent of Indar.

It was late, dusk having settled over the deserts of the north about three hours previous. Cornelius, a renowned pilot for the Vanu Sovereignty, was tasked with scouting out the Indar Excavation Site, a large facility they'd lost to the Terran Republic a week before.

There were critical discoveries in play there before they were attacked, and they needed it back before their blind brothers and sisters destroyed the artifacts.

His fighter was painted the colour of the dark sky he flew through, a last minute choice for the typical mission. He had a racer high speed airframe, better suited for observation and clean getaways, but also used it in battle, something his allies couldn't fathom a point too.

Looking over his scout radar as he passed by the site, he whistled respectfully. The TR had set up quite the defence, and Cornelius estimated a garrison equal to that nearer the Warp Gate of their enemy, though he couldn't reason why.

The TR were an imperial group of oppressive militants that seemed to despise the concept of free thinking and advancement, and he wondered what could possibly be seen as so important at an excavation site that held little more than an amp station.

There were a wall of column of tanks holding the southern roads with infantry support, and it appeared the main base was completely surrounded by infantry and lightning's. Above, it seemed there were mosquitoes on patrol at all times, and even a pair of liberators hung overhead, waiting to bomb any would be attackers.

"You getting this Marcus?" Cornelius asked, looking over the readings carefully.

"Yeon, that's a lot of soldiers." The man cursed, using one of their many ancient gods to express his surprise through Cornelius' headset. "I'm calculating anything from two to four hundred troops stationed there."

Cornelius sighed, before a spark lit up in his eyes.

"Want to have a little fun?" He asked, and Marcus sighed in turn.

"Really? Those things cost money you know." The tech asserted in exasperation. "Fine, if you die don't blame me."

"Thanks." Cornelius stated mischievously, and turned his Scythe inwards.

He made directly for the nearest mosquito, surprised that within this giant group of people it seemed no one had the common sense to set up a radar.

The enemy wasn't ready, he didn't expect to be locked onto to, and wasn't able to make evasive manoeuvres in time before the photon A2A missiles collided with his hull, destroying it and sending the ship spiralling into the ground as its tail wing was blown off.

To their credit, the enemy started firing at him very quickly afterwards, and he felt several ships on his tail in moments, but he didn't care.

Flying faster than what most of the soldiers below probably thought he could, he passed over the amp station quickly and professionally, firing off some missile into the ground forces before making a sharp turn left.

Rolling backwards, the man spent a mere two seconds watching his mosquito pursuers flail in surprise at his sudden assault, and while two collided as they desperately attempted to move out of the way another was gunned down by Cornelius' hailstorm turbo laser.

Noting a good fifty percent of his hull had been penetrated as shown on his HUD, he pulled upwards aiming for naught but the sky above.

His view was taken up by the cloud layer, and he observed that gunfire was quite beautiful against the bleak hills of gaseous liquid. Mosquitoes followed, but they flew into various directions that he deemed unimportant, clearly losing sight of their enemy.

In ten seconds, his ship was repairing itself; its nanite auto-repair system doing wonders for him.

And all at once, he passed the cloud layer entirely, and found himself above them, skimming the edge of the atmosphere it felt. Watching the moons* of Auraxis wistfully for but a moment.

His ship turned, a full 180 degrees, and plummeted, the combination of gravity and his powerful thrusters sending him through the clouds for a second time with a sheer determination visible on the engineer's face.

Though his ears rang with the pressure of breaking several spheres of the planet, in his mind he could only hear the cries of the gods as he broke fourth like a comet from the mouth of a dragon.

Sending a volley of missiles at one of the two liberators, discarding the need to aim for pure damage, he passed by it with such speed that the air pushed the ship downwards just a little bit, but teamed with the damage of missiles the machine crashed into the tower, no doubt killing infantry on the walkways.

Coming so close to the ground dust touched his windscreen, Cornelius pulled up and through crowds of TR, killing several in the gruesome demise of being shanked by the twin wings protruding forward if not by simple force of armour.

This was a purposeful act, Mosquitoes holding stupid pilots firing into their own men, causing friendly fire and for some jets to have their weapons locked with the failsafe the Vanu had exploited so often in the past.

He saw the row of tanks ahead, ships still on his tail while they fired shell after desperate shell at him, meaning to taking him down. But his twists and manoeuvres outmatched their accuracy, and it wasn't long before he sent more than one up in flames with the combined power of his turret and missiles.

Though he was running out, and decided it would be best to retreat, passing over the armoured line sombrely, he drew away from the excavation site, finding his heart still despite the supposed adrenaline that should have coursed through his veins.

As the other aircraft pulled away and his ship began repairing itself once more, he reflected on the reason why.

No, he was too evolved for that.

…

***I'm not quite sure how many moons Auraxis actually has.**

**Just a little piece on Planetside 2, I may expand on this with more short stories if I so desire, and Cornelius is bound to appear in more than just this one.**

**I suppose I'll make one for each Empire, but the Vanu is my favourite. Also that is wholly possible in game to take on entire garrison if your skilled enough, though it's hard as hell even then, so no flaming for him being OP, as he isn't.**

**Maverick out.**

**P.S. Just to be sure I don't get sued or something, I don't own Planetside 2, just this story of it. It's a really good universe but there's hardly any story, just war and war and war.**

**Also, if you really have too, send in an OC, maybe I'll consider them. Though I doubt any of you have played Planetside 2, except if you're reading this, then it's entirely plausible.**

…

**That sentence didn't make sense.**


End file.
